With Joy In Our Hearts
by AlexanderMugetsu
Summary: This world is full of joy in more places than not. If you can't find the laughter, you should make your own. Every being can bring joy to others. A male human x female Pokemon story. Collab idea with Celfwrdderwydd.


It was a dark and gloomy night, as clouds covered the moon and halted the natural glow of light, the only illumination coming from the nearby streetlamps bathed the town with light, as it was quite, dark, inactive across the way, few felt cheery on this somber night-

Unless of course you were in the "Fennekin and Stoutland" Pub, then you were basically in a different world; as lights warned the area surrounding it from out it's windows, the sounds of cheer and merriment could be heard from within, giving no care to the what the outside world wants to feel tonight, nor do the people give a second glance to the night either, not noticing the small shadow that moves every now and again on its own.

Within the confines of the building men were laughing and drinking themselves silly, not to drown out their own sorrows, but to wind down after work. As some play darts others howl about their day as they partook in their festivities, near the back one man was playing on the piano giving background music to add to this atmosphere of revelry.

Among the crowd one would be forgiven to think they just saw a tray of beer floating on its own through the pub, staying clear of any tables as it moved over the floor. Of course, if one would to take their time to look a little closer, they would see that it is in fact not a floating tray (which would definitely be a little disheartening to a good number of people) but in fact it is a tray being carried by a rather short lad, at four foot five inches from the last weigh in as he waddled around the place.

"How's the air down there, Shorty!" One man asked loudly in his direction with a smile, and the vertically challenged shouted back:

"Cloudy with a chance of spilled beer! And peanuts!" All who listened in laughed at his remark, thumping at the table's with their hands or spilling parts of their beer as they struggled to contain their feverish guffaws, the man settled down the drinks on the table they were meant for as he revealed his head for the pub-goers; a short trimmed beard, and a flat cap covering his short hair.

"Steady on there, Andy Capp, or you might spill them." Another member of the table joked alongside his friend.

"Careful with that joke; it's an antique." He pointed back to the pub-drinker who chuckled so heartily he nearly lost his pint to the floor, the rest of the members of the table called a "Cheers" as they raised their glasses, both to the drinking and to the humor as 'Andy' left with his empty tray, darting by the bar as he made his way around the patrons.

"Careful there shorty, or you might hit your forehead on the table." A diner sat at the stool, a rather new comer to the pub by the man's guessing, commented in more meaner than not voice.

"I'll have you now, good sir, I am not short; I'm just fun-sized." The room exploded in a howl as everyone, the short man included banger on the nearest wood as they were unable to stiffer there own laughter, all but the mean-voiced man whooped with elation as they cheered the night away, for the hours that they drank and be merry until the bar finally closed, the customers have gone home and the short male was leaved of for the night, huddling close to his jacket as he walked down the pathway.

He stared up to the night sky, not a cloud in sight, the only thing that stayed was the moon shining brightly with it's glow, looking almost lonely by its lonesome.

"Looks like someone got to the cookie before I did." He mused as he kept on walking, though not before he heard small giggle coming from behind. He turned and looked, but he was the only one walking this way. Strangely, he swore he heard the same giggle hours before, while serving both drinks and jokes that female-sounding giggle was the one laugh that stood out from the crowd.

Strange, but thinking it was just the wind he shrugged and continue to head home, not in the slightest bit noticing the shadow trailing him silently down the street.

* * *

He walked up the stairs to his home, or rather, his apartment as stuffled in a yawn, feeling the tiring night get to him. "If my mouth could open any wider I'd turn into a Golbat." He wiped at his eyes as he listened to the sounds of going-ons in the complex, one apartment in particular could be heard by the short man, and probably also by the people trying to sleep on the ground floor, of an elderly woman telling his good-for-nothing husband to do his side of the chores, to which he heard the old man replies;

"Oh no...I'm going...I'm going...It's the big one-I'm be heading to heaven soon." The short man walking past couldn't resist letting out this old gag: "I'm coming Elizabeth!"

A number of laughs could be heard behind the closed doors of the other apartments down the wall, along with a few "Welcome home." by some of the residents, save for the elderly wife, who the man could briefly hear spout out "Not helping." Strangely enough, he thought he heard that giggling again; looking back, again not a soul in sight. Guessing it was someone who lives within this building, he marched on down the halls and opened up his own apartment, locking the door behind him as he took in his living space.

Now, if you were to walk into his apartment for the first time your first thought of this place would be "Did a toy shop use his apartment for a sick bag or something?" Which, while a pretty bizarre thing to say, makes some sense when you yourself see all the randomised set of fun things he keeps strewn everywhere; squirting flowers, rubber Torchic, whoopie cushion- some of the folks in the apartment have wondered if he owns a joke shop of his very own with how much stock he keeps-their probably was't a gag gift in the region he didn't own.

But, it was late, he wanted supper, and the toys could be played with another time, and taking off his cap he wasted no time in preparing his tea, still having no idea a shadow was floating right behind him.

But just as he was finishing up making his tea, he heard a noise coming from the living room, the sounds of people talking with the music going on behind them. He took a look out from the kitchen and noticed the TV mysteriously turned on, stuck on a skit show he watches. He scratched his head at seeing this, confused on what just occurred.

...It was on old TV. Must be old enough to be considered an ancient relic by now-shame it's about as pricey as a broken porcelain vase. Still, the shows on, and supper's ready, so a bit of tea and TV for tonight.

Yet as the man enjoyed his bangers and mash, having to hold back his laughter form the show lest he choke on a sausage, he knew he could hear it; giggling, and somewhere from within this very apartment. As he finished up his meal and placed it down he stood up and looked around for the source, believing it might be coming from one of his toys, he scurraged around for the device, yet to no avail it seems as he held up a silent gadget, none of his stuff was on the fritz. Was he hearing things, has he finally gone off the rocker.

Strangely those 'giggles' now turned into full-on guffaws, loud ones at that...and there were coming from behind him; and as he swiveled his whole body round, to the couch to find-

A small pink Pokemon lying on the top of his couch, on it's back as it struggled to contain it's laughter, looking like it will almost fall off from where it rocked. He looked at the Pokemon curiously, wondering just how it got into his apartment, and why is it here? And more importantly; why is it laughing so hard?

It seemed to stop laughing after a moment as it looked at him with her light blue eyes, seemingly almost as curious as the male was towards the Pokemon and suddenly begin floating off the couch and hovering in the air.

"Okaaaaaaaay...Somebody must have slipped something REAAAAAAAALY freaky at work..." He slapped his own head as his eyes threatened to bulge from their sockets, the sight makes the Pokemon laugh even harder. No this...it was a real thing in his apartment, bright long tail and all.

As she stopped laughing again she floated forward towards, yet despite the mysterious new creature flying around his living space he felt no actual unease with it getting closer to his face, stopping a few feet short of him-coincidentally as he was also a few feet short- as to the human it seemed to just radiate happiness, it's eyes shimmering as it looked with big blue eyes.

"You're funny." Nope, definitely not an it, most certainly a she with that feminine voice of her voices...which didn't speak from her mouth but instead spoke some kind of mind link. "I haven't come across a nice, fun human in such a long time, but then I saw you, always managing to make other people laugh, saying such funny things, I had been watching you for a few hours since I first saw you."

"Well, there's a two Pound charge for that, Ma'am." He quipped to her with a smile adorned on his face, getting another laugh from the floating Pokemon. "See. That is what I mean. I've been wandering around for quite a while, exploring the land, but everywhere I go, most people are always too serious and miserable nowadays, seeing only the bad things happen...but not you, you're the opposite, able to find the joy from even the smallest things. I admire that in a human."

The human in question laughed a little, though not out of my spite, more along the same line as with her. "Now I ain't so special, I just enjoy making ours happy. That's surely not a rare thing in this modern world of ours."

"Maybe...maybe not..." She didn't seem convinced by his words, looking away from him as she floated off, near to a stack of gags and items that littered the hole. "May I?" She pointed to the clutter of funny things that stood within a corner of the room.

"Be my guest." He had no qualms with wanting to go through his things, after all, there whole purpose was to bring smiles to everyone. "Dive right in."

"With pleasure." She said loudly with a grin, before literally diving right into the clutter of objects, rummaging around, and with her petite size meant the only thing sticking out was her long tail.

"My, there's a lot of great things in her!" She shouted from inside the clutter. "I haven't seen so much amazing stuff since I was accidentally locked in a toy store."

"You got locked in a toy store?" He asked with a fair bit of interest. After all, it's not often one gets to experience that kind of childish, but admittedly to many adults, undeniably great fun.

"Not on purpose of course. I just once went for a nap up high in the shelfs once and when I awoke; I got locked in." She explained. "I didn't stop having fun until they reopened the next day. Wish I wasn't alone though, it would be have been so much better with a friend." She popped her head out from the clutter, only to appear with a set of nose glasses adorned on her face, complete with a thick eyebrows, large nose and bushy moustache. "Suits me, don't you think." She grinned as she reclined on the cluster of gags, even putting in a fake cigar in her mouth to complete the set.

"Be careful, those cigars are of the exploding kind miss..." As the Pokemon quickly removed the explosive from her mouth and promptly threw it off somewhere...else she turned her head back to the human, with nose glasses still on her face and replied: "Mew. It's just Mew. And who might you then be stranger?"

"I'm Charlie, my small friend. Though most people call me Chuck."

"Is that cause you like to 'chuckle'?" She tittered, and he in return chuckled back at her, how purposeful this was was left unknown, and as Mew grabbed a few of the miscellaneous stiff she flew high up into the air. "You have the greatest stuff here! I feel like I could play with these all night...eh, of course being you'd allow me to." She wore a sheepish grin as she realized how forward she was being with his stuff, but to her delight he just smiled more at her.

"Play as much as you like, my new friend, after all there whole purpose is to makes others happy. I see no problem with letting you have some fun, play as much as you like." She practically squealed at this, eagerly started playing around with his toys, Chuck only stifled a laugh as he turned around and promptly turned off the TV, putting his empty plate back in the kitchen as he wondered about her. He had no problem with her being here, even if he wondered how did she manage to get into his apartment with him knowing, and more so following him with only her giggles to give warrant she was there.

Though, it felt nice to talk with someone about having fun, Pokemon or not, and he had no problem with her staying is she wanted to, after all she spoke like she had no trainer, and is more of a free-roamer than anything. It would be nice for some company…

He walked back into the living room, seeing mew still floating in the air, still playing around his his jokes and what-nots. She stopped when she noticed she was hovering right by a mirror, a purposely distorted one at that, similar to the ones she had seen at old funhouse carnivals. She snickered as she looked at how her lower body became wider at one part. Turning around she giggled at her own reflection, noticing just who large her posterior now looked.

"Big butt, so what?" Both she and Charlie laughed as he came towards her. "How's this then?" He stood in front of the mirror, right in a spot where the distortion lied so his head now liked rather off.

"Ughh." He mocked pain as he rubbed the side of his head. "My heads swollen a little, can you tell?" Mew practically fell over laughing at this, refusing to hold back as Chuck smiled alongside her, though yawning a few moments later as he, in all this time of watching her have fun, he neglected the fact of how late it was. Looking at the clock on the wall, one with a picture a man wearing a smart suit in the middle with bended legs as clock hands, he saw it was almost midnight now.

"Mew, I pardon to be the party pooper, but I must point out it's rather late, and sleep is calling my name." He rubbed at his eyes. "As much as I enjoy having fun, what do you say about us continue this little run of enjoyment tomorrow?" Mew gave out a depressed sigh, and Chuck thought of himself as the bad guy now, but to his surprise she suddenly beamed to him with a smile. "That's alright, I feel a little sleepy myself...If I may ask. A tenny tiny little favor of you-"

"Do you want to stay here for the night?" He asked before she did, getting a little nod from awaiting Pokemon, who looked to him with a little hesitation.

"Sure...if we share for rent." Mew opened her mouth in confusion as he said that, but his smile made her catch on quickly, as she laughed at herself for being tricked so easily.

"Stay as long as you like, dear Mew. I like the company anyway."

"You mean it?" She darted right to his face with pure excitement written all over hears, immediately nuzzling his face a few times as she spoke aloud "Thank you, thank thank, you- we're gonna have the best time!" He nodded to her, walking off to the bedroom as he stated to her: "I'm just going to get ready- I'll be a few minutes, so have some more fun while you wait." She didn't have to be told twice-probably didn't need to be told once really- as she played with a few more of the gags, while Chuck promptly exited to the bedroom, closing the door behind him as he changed and got ready.

"Oooh what's this?" She asked to...well no one as she picked a strange gag off the floor and examined the multicolored object. Btu before she could figure out this mysterious cube her shape hearing heard a particularly noise coming from somewhere outside. Curiously she peeked out from the apartment's small window and looked downwards to see a small group of humans, aged around their teens she suspected, being rather mean and callous to a few young looking human kids, only younger by a few years, but still too young to be up at this hour.

No no no...what horrible people, and to little children as well. Tut tut tut, someone should teach those two a lesson. And seeing as their parents aren't around...Mew waved her tail at them, watching as the three teenagers went from crowding round the cowering teens to...dancing in a conga line as the young kids watch on in utter confusion before quickly darting off, hopefully back to their own homes.

"That'll teach them." Mew laughed as she flew away from the window, the teens still dancing uncontrollably (though only for an hour longer at best) as Mew looked over at all the gags that littered the place. Yeah, it will be a lot more fun with someone to play with her…

"You coming to get some sleep or do you plan on sleeping upside down like a Swoobat?" The voice of the human she was thinking of got her attention. Charles walked down the room, wearing a pretty fitting light coloured set of pajamas with matching nightcap. She held herself from giggling at him as he turned off the lights to the room, bathing in the area in darkness only separated from the dim light coming from the bedroom.

"Wouldn't you want me crashing on the couch or something?" She asked curiously.

"Nonsense, the bed's a lot comfier. I don't mind sharing, after all, it's not as if I take up much room myself." He chuckled as they both headed to the bedroom, the human turned off the last light as he laid beneath the sheets, Mew on the other hand inspected the bed itself, pushing into the mattress. "Your bed is really comfy." She couldn't help herself, and nuzzled the sheets the luxury feel ran through her fur as she relaxed on the furniture. "It's so smooth and nice."

"That it is." He replied from his position. "Though I wouldn't recommend bouncing on it, I nearly broke it last time." They both gave a hearty laugh as they relaxed in the bed, both saying nothing more as sleep began to overcome them.

And by the light of the moon did the two sleep in silence, though, not without Mew stealthily moving herself up close to him, snuggling right by his face, a content smile stayed as her expression for the whole night.

* * *

She rubbed at her eyes carefully with her tail, the morning light shining into her early eyes as Mew thought the fruitless battle for the light to go away. With reluctance, she finally managed to open her eyes wide and looked around the room. The human was not here, but her careful hearing picked up on sounds coming from the end of the living room. So with a stretch to her back and legs on the sheets she floated up in the air and investigated, pushing away the door and flying through the room she could spot the back of the human out in the kitchen, the smell wafting through her nose, and it smelled...oh, so good.

"What'cha cooking, funny looking?" She spoke aloud to him, Chuck turning around with a smile, and the same pajama-nightcap ensemble as before, as she noticed him cooking some on a stove. "Aah, you're awake, good timing, I was just about to wake you myself." He took the pan off the stove and began placing the contents onto two plates, both placed down on the small kitchen table before him.

"I made you breakfast, eat up." She noted it was a plate of eggs and bacon, and it smelled divine from where she stood...er...hovered, she couldn't remember the last time she ate a fully cooked meal...not including the few times she swiped someone else's food-for a lark, of course. She promptly sat down on the table, literally on the table she would have trouble sitting on the chair given her height and started to pluck at her meal.

"Hope you enjoy it-" He stopped to do a double take as he noticed she had neatly arranged the eggs and bacon into a smiley face-complete with a half eaten piece of bacon arranged a as nose. He chortled as he placed his own plate down and begun tucking in himself.

"Mmmm, this is really good Chuck, are you a part-time chef or something?" Mew asked with her mouth stuffed full of food.

"Ha ha, thankfully not, I'm really not as good as a chef as I seem-I will burn cereal if I'm not careful." Mew giggled at his remark, finishing the last of her breakfast, giving compliments to the chef and placing the plate in the sink, before heading off into the other room, no guessing to what she is doing there.

Finishing up himself, he walked out to the living where-surprise, surprise-Mew was playing around with his gags, winding up a teeth toy and watching it chatter along the floor as he watched on with a glow, the sight of Mew enjoying his gags warned his heart as she played with the eagerness and innocence of a little girl, her curiosity delightful in his eyes as he's found someone that can share with his own entertainment…

And also be a part of that entertainment, as Mew was about to find out as she noticed the human still laughing with her, even when she wasn't playing around with his stuff he still chuckled in her direction.

"What's so funny?" She asked, holding a plastic Ekans.

"Oh nothing much." He waved her off as he turned away, walking off. "I need to take a shower now, I smell worse than a Garbodor on trash day, we will play after I get changed, I promise." She nodded, knowing how important hygiene was to humans. That was fine with her, as it gave her time to sort through his stuff and find the jokes she wanted to play with him. There was a fair amount to go through, and she wanted to play with the good stuff first.

"Oh, one last thing before I go in." He added as he stood in the doorway, Mew, turned her head to him as she listened intently for what he was about to say. "I'd wash your face if I was you, you appear to have a bit of stuff all around it." He left, closed the door, but even behind it she swore he was chuckling for some reason. Something on her face? She rubbed at her cheek, but nothing was there. Did she drool over her chin again? She floated over, to the funhouse mirror by the wall,, placed her face right in the spot where it spreads her reflection widest, to find-

A drawn on pair of glasses, goatee and thick eyebrows. Inked, will wash off with ease, but she definitely did NOT have this on her last night. There was only one explanation for this.

"So...think you're a wise guy, eh?" She smirked, she found the funny in this, and found it even funnier when she thought of how long he was able to stay so straight-faced with seeing her looking this for the whole morning. She was impressed.

Of course, this doesn't mean he's getting off scot-free. Oh no, no no no indeed. Her tail flipped as a few good revenge ideas came, but there was one in particular that really stood out to her.

"This'll teach you." She waved her tail, and so, unknown to the human, he was getting a very good lesson as to why to _never_ trick the seemingly innocent and cute New Species Pokemon…

* * *

The pub was bustling with energy once again this night, dark outside sure, but inside was as light and cheerful as the midday sun, and the people were bustling with as much energy as the children playing during that time as well.

As the pianist played an instrumental rendition of a popular 90s song the drinkers laughed with their mates, and once again, a shorter-than-average man was carrying around a tray of drinks to a table over his head.

"Who ordered a tray of the good stuff?" He called as he settled the tray on the table, the laughing patrons instantly lost their joyous expressions upon seeing the man's face, or rather, the trimmed beard he adorned on naturally.

"Dude, why's your beard all pink?" One spoke as they all looked at his girlishly-pinkened beard...and femininely colored eyebrows...and same tone for the hair under his cap as well.

"I'm trying something new, do you like it?" He emphasised this point by rubbing along his beard, smirking as the three patrons watched on with wide, confused, and a little impressed, open eyes. Finally, one couldn't hold it in and spurted his laughter in his mouth.

"Too gaudy?" All three couldn't hold it back as they all roared with laughter at the small man's ridiculous face, though this didn't upset poor Chuck, as he in turn laughed alongside them as well.

"You look like a Jigglypuff melted to your face." One of the patrons told him honestly between his constant laughing.

"I'll have you know this is Slowpoke pink." He retorted back the man laughing harder now thanks to his comeback, and as Charles turned and walked back to the bar, all he could think of from all this was.

 _Worth it._

* * *

"Hmmmm..." The sound humming came from the floating Pokemon as she surveyed all the joke gadgets on show. Electric shock gum, fake eyeball - ooh, a fart whistle...maybe for another time. That can take him by surprise. But as she looked over the floor, her eyes caught to the dresser by the wall. A few small trinkets and toys here, but something else caught her attention.

Floating over to them she picked up the small stack of photo's laying on the dresser, and cycled through them curiously, looking at the next every few seconds with shock.

Charles, who had been absent until now due to him now carrying a filled squirt flower with water fresh from the sink, walked back into the room to see Mew silently going through his personal belongings with, not a smile but a more placid expression.

"See something you like or did a Delcatty get your tongue?" He said aloud, enough from her to look his way as she took her eyes off the photo's and towards the human.

Before he could make another witty remark Mew suddenly flew over right to him, looking serious, to his surprise. He held back any jokes as he grew a little concerned.

"Who are these children?" She asked intently as she opened up the photo's his way. On them were pictures of Charles himself, but like she asked, there was also a number of children on everyone. Both he and children were smiling at the camera, yet all the kids shown were all not somewhere outside, playing in the sun, but all inside, sitting up on beds, all the beds looked the same...so did the walls. It was as if all the photo's were taken in the same room, like at a-

"Oh, those were taken when I made some kids laugh at the hospital." He replied, rather simply of an answer, Mew thought of it.

"You went to a hospital to make some kids laugh?" She tilted her head as she looked back at the photo's some more.

"Yes sir." He smiled to her, Mew mulling over his words as he continued. "Many of them have been bedridden for some time, so I thought it would be nice to spend the day with them and cheer them up. Took some photos to remember the memories...Mew?" His smile faded as he saw Mew expression not pick up but instead...falter, downtrodden, like someone stepped on her favorite toy and broke it.

"Children are precious aren't they, all life is. I dislike hospitals, they always make me sad to think of the people inside who are always too close to death, who will never get better, to never be able to play, or have fun with people, to be trapped in a bed and never to frolic." She felt her own eyes swelled up with tears. Chuck, quick as a wink, handed her a tissue as she gratefully dabbed at her eyes to wipe them away, using her psychic powers to gently play the photos back on the shelf, out the way.

"Thanks." She said with a sniffle, taking away the red-coloured tissue from her face to see in fact it wasn't just one tissue, but instead was attached to another tissue, yellow, which was then attached to a green one, then a blue one, then a continuous line of tissue interconnected at the ends, each one a different color than the next, than ran down and disappeared into his sleeve.

Mew giggled a little at this, smiling once again as intended as he himself wore a similar small smile. "It's best not to dwell on sad things for too long. After all, what good would that do if we're all frowning all the time. Look to the future, see what happiness can involve there, you can't change the past, so look forward instead."

"Yeah you're, you're right." She sniffled for the final time as she let go of tissue to drop on the floor, Chuck promptly tucked them back into his sleeve as Mew's facial state grew back to wide, happy grin. "So what tricks did you pull?"

"Hee hee, harmless ones, my dear. Simple gags and magic tricks, like the sudden bouquet trick, or the oldy-but-goldy multi-napkins up the sleeve trick that got you." They both shared a small laugh at that. "Though mostly ones where I became the victim, they always found joy in an adult looking silly. I played a good deal of pranks on myself that's for sure."

"Oh really, what ones?" She asked slyly, floating down on his shoulder, as she leaned on his head.

"A couple; like this one:" As it seemed, Mew completely failed to remember what Charles was carrying in with him when he first entered the room, and holding it up to her, Mew only had a second to see the flower pointed at her before he quickly let it loose, and with a _squirt_ Mew's face was immediately soaked.

"Gyah." She said with sudden surprise, taking a few seconds to realize what he had done.

"That's it!" She went serious as she flew off his shoulder and, with a little look down she darted into the nearest pile of prank toys, she quickly came out with her hands around a black handle, protruding off was something looking sharp and pointing, metallic in design-

A knife!

...Well a plastic one with the blade part being retractable to go back in the handle, actually.

"Oh no, don't you get me with that." He laughed as Mew started marching towards him with the plastic knife held high, eyebrows furrowed, teeth bared from her grinning mouth.

"No, you get back here and face the consequences." She said back as he started to retreat from her, a big grin on his own face that matched Mew's.

"No, stop, stop!" He laughed as Mew started to stab him, harmlessly of course, with the plastic knife.

As it seemed that day Charles got a number of complaints of being too loud this earlier in the day. Too some, they wondered if he had managed to settle down yet.

Chuck refused to give out any information about this.

* * *

It was a lot quieter now between the two, yes I know, surprising isn't, as they sat in silence, watching the Television on the coach.

Well, not silence, as there where watching a show about a man trying, and failing miserably, to get rid of pesky Buneary's eating his vegetables, so there was laughs every 30 seconds with the two.

As they laughed at one particularly funny scene, a sudden thought popped up in Charles's head, he nodded about it, and then he withdraw a small pocket book from his jacket, then a pen with his other hand, opened the book, write something down before closing the book up and putting both under his jacket, out of sight.

Mew watched the whole silent thing happen with interest. She didn't speak as she watched him, more so, it wasn't the first time she seen him do that, but she kept quiet due to one-off it seemed at the time.

But this was the third time she's seen him do this silently. Well, this curiosity was never gonna go away until it's satiated, so rising high until she was eye level so spoke over the T.V.

"What you got in your pocket?"

"Air, usually." Came his flat reply, looking her way she held back her smirk.

"No silly, I mean what you were writing on. I've never seen you talk about."

"Oh you mean this." He spoke as he pulled out the very same small book, it had nothing particular on it, just an average brown cover with nothing written on it. "Just something I keep with me whenever I feel the need to write whatever my mind thinks of down."

"Oh...you weren't writing anything _dirty_ down did you?" She gave a wiggle of her eyebrows almost suggestively to the human, an act which in turn made him laugh enough to slap his knee.

"Hey, I'll have you know this book is child-friendly." He laughed her off, not unaware that Mew was a little bit disappointed to hear that, wishing to hear at least a little low-brow humor.

What? No one said she couldn't enjoy a few dirty jokes every now and again. Helps to spice things up.

"I write down any funny jokes I randomly think of. I usually keep it on hand, just in case I need to pull out a few good crackers for other people. These jokes have made many a children laugh."

There was few who liked a good joke more than Mew, and not even a second after he finished his sentence Mew was jumping up and down on his arm, eagerly sprouting "Show them to me! Show them to me! Please!" She literally begged him, arms in a prayer, huge quivering eyes. Who could say no to that?

Not Charles-not that he needed much convincing in the first place. "Of course. Here I'll show you the joke I thought of moments ago..." He flipped it open, on the right page instantly. (Thanks to a handy bookmark). And a very glee Mew read aloud the latest joke on the page:

"What did the Lopunny say to the lazy Diggersby?

Hop to it." She snickered right into her hands, almost falling out from the air with the sheer amusement she was feeling.

"Trust me, if you think that one was a belter I haven't shown you my best yet."

Mew breathed in so hard Chuck might have suspected she was part Drifblim, darting so quickly to him she might have headbutted him if she wasn't careful.

"Go on! Go on! I wanna hear them all." She spoke a little too loud with her close in proximity she was to him. And letting out a little chuckle of his won Chuckles charmingly told a few his best:

"What appears over an Venusaur's head when it gets an idea? A LightBulbasaur.

How do you know a Dewgong likes something? They give their Seel of approval.

What did Bayleef say to the annoying Pinsir? Quit bugging me.

How does a Beedrill knit a scarf? With a thread and Weedle.

Do you know about the Simisage that got caught in the rain? It was Panpour-ing it down."

" **BWA HA HA HA HA!** " The small Pokemon was banging against the couch with her hand, no longer able to concentrate even on floating in the air as she struggled to practically breathe from how hard she was laughing, wheezing nearly as she tried to at least sit back up, Charles watched in with a huge grin, glad to know someone appreciates his jokes.

Finally, a good few moments of Mew laughing a tad too much, she finally managed to settle down, wiping away a loose tear before sprouting out. "I haven't laughed like that for **ages**.Oh Arceus, oh _me_ , those were far too good."

"Hmm hmm, glad you like them. Want to hear some more?"

"Oh yes please- _GAAAASSP_!" The sudden inhale took the human by surprise as she rushed right to his face. "I know a few! I know a few good jokes of my own. I thought of a few over the years- you've got to hear them."

"Well then..." He moved both hands up to the back of his ear and pushed them to protrude outwards for her. "I'm all ears." She rubbed her hands, rolled her tongue over her lips and began.

"How do stop a Rhyhorn charging.

Accept only cash."

"Ha Ha-Ha! Good one." He stated honestly, huffing as Mew's smile started to falter.

"Well? Aren't you gonna write them." She pointed to the brown book.

"You want me too?" He tilted her head as he replied.

"Oh yes PLEASE. I'd _love_ to know you using some of my jokes. I don't mind, I'd want to know people are laughing at my jokes."

"If you insist." He touched pen to paper, starting to write as Mew asked him something calmly, not looking his way in fact.

"How Chuck? You know I met a very strange Vileplume you other day."

"Hmm."

"Yes, you see, she was acting very _Oddish_."

"Ha HA!" His hand so shaky from withdrawing from the joke that the last part of his writing scribbled away from the paper and made long unstraight line going off the page.

"No-bwa ha ha...fair. At least let me finish the previous joke before you start another one."

"Now where's the fun in that." She raised her eyebrow as he also writes down that joke, finishing it up before he glanced to the New Species Pokemon. "Got anymore more."

She cricked her neck, gave out a cough and stated with with a huge smirk.

"Tons."

* * *

"No see I swear to all the legendaries that totally happened."

"Mew I'm serious Electric attacks do not affect a Rhydon." *click* "Your turn."

"I saw it! I swear! A Pikachu did in fact take down a Rhydon by firing a thunderbolt at it's horn. It went down." *click*

"Mew, a Rhydon is a ground type, electric attacks have no effect on a ground type, just how exactly does it take down a Rhydon in the first place?"

"I don't know, maybe...maybe the Pikachu has an ability that allows it's attacks to damage a ground type."

Skeptic eyes came from the human.

"Hey don't look at me like that, do I look as if know _every_ ability in the world? Come on-I'm not a professor." *click.* "I saw what I saw. Simple as that, these eyes, do not lie."

"I suppose in that case I have to take your word for it." *click* "They are times like this that make me wonder if we really know much about the world."

*click* "The world is vast and big, Charles, ocean's so deep nobody knows what lies beneath, space so huge and void will humans ever reach the darkest end? We may never live to see these answers unfold in our lifetime."

"It's thoughts like that that me wonder what life truly means if we barely see any improvements in the grand scheme of things." *click* "I mean, look at me, I've seen a lot happen in my lifetimes already; fads come and go, heroes rise, villains vanquished, technological improvements that benefit our future, and yet people still try to remove all the great stuff in our world just to suit their own ideals again and again. It's a story that just repeats itself over, never-ending. In some ways I repent the human condition, for being unable to correct it's own mistakes so as not to hurt it's own ego."

*click* "Maybe then people could really advance to the true heights they were meant to reach. You would be surprised just what amazing feats humans can accomplish if they try even the tiniest bit."

"It's just a darn shame most won't even give out that much." *click*

 ***crash***

The sound of small wooden blocks hitting the floor gave out a cry of victory from the Pokemon as she won yet another round from the game 'Block Tower'.

"I won again. Now for the glasses." She announced, reaching for the marker on the table as Charles only huffed out in annoyance from losing again.

"Just how are you so good at this?" He lamented as Mew floated over and drawn on his face a pair of thick-rimmed glasses, a new edition to his already drawn on goatee and thick eyebrows. "Now you know how I felt." She relaxed herself as she admired her work, smirking of how silly he looked.

"Okay best out of nine." He pointed to her as he gathered up the wooden blocks from the floor and stacked them back up for another round.

"Oh you are so on." Her energetic voice called as she rubbed her hands together and though on just what should be next to put on his face. Meowth whiskers. Oh yes that would look perfect on him.

"Ready?" He asked as the round was about to begin anew.

"Ready." She announced as they begun.

Mew did not lose a single round throughout the entire game.

They only stopped one there was no space left to draw on Chuck's face.

* * *

"Okay, how about the one with twin Raichu?"

"Oh please, Chuck, who hasn't heard of the Pikatwo joke?"

To any looking in on him, walking down the path, it would seem he this man had gone mad, as if holding a conversation to an imaginary friend. Of course as this was not the case, as hiding in the shadows was the man's little friend, floating alongside him and speaking through a conversation only he could hear.

"Come now, gimme something new to laugh at?"

"Alright alright...oh how about the Marowak that asked for help."

"He asked someone to throw him a Cubone yes?"

"Now your trying to ruin the joke on purpose." The two laughed as they continued on, not focusing much on whoever passes them by, and also, who they pass by, including one man looking on with disgust at seeing the shorter male laughing to his invisible friend.

"I bet you haven't heard the one about the-" His words fell short as without warning a cup of alcohol, a very strong one at that got unceremoniously dumped right on his head, soaking right through his cap and into his hair as the perpetrator of the action shouted:

"Stunted dwarf's like you should be rounded up and shot!" His teeth was bared as he glared at that man with revulsion written on his face leaving the two in shock of what just happened, neither able to come with any words for a few silent moments before Charles spoke out first.

"Why thank you kindly sir, It was getting a tad warm today, that helped to cool me off." He smiled to the loathing man as spat his way before turning and walking off. When he was gone, Chuck took off his cap and twisted the hat to pour out the lingering liquid, knowing full well the smell will stay on his cap until it got washed.

Meanwhile, Mew could only stare in shock, mouth agape as he looked to Chuck then to the horrible man walking away, then back to Chuck.

"How could you let that man walking away freely after doing something like that?" She spoke a little louder than usual.

"I'm not one to get into arguments." He replied simply as he placed his still rather damp back on his head.

"Yeah, but still, to let that, that...bully walk away without so much as a retort back. At least tell him to shove off or _something_. I know you're not a fighter or anything but, you shouldn't' just let him walk away."

"I've come across people like that all my life Mew." He replied, strangely he did not look her general way, instead straightforward, where he proceeded to keep on walking, albeit slowly. "I've learnt people like that feed off hate, the inflict misery because it makes them feel happy about their lives, usually because their own lives tend to be unhappy in return. The thing is; they thrive off of people interactions, no matter how heavily you spit blood or fight back, this is what they truly want, for people to hate on them back.

The important lesson I've learnt from all this is to not give them any kind of retort or recognition of their actions, laugh it off and don't pay any attention to them if they try anything on you. Don't give them what they want, Mew, that's how you defeat them."

He couldn't see it but Mew was giving death stares behind her, knowing full well that human was no longer in sight, and even with Charles word's resting in her head she could help but feel he was left off too easy. "Yeah well, that doesn't excuse his crappy actions at all."

"Language." He was a little put back by her sudden use of profanity. Though, it came as far less a shock when he realized it was the first time he's seen her genuinely angry since he met her; annoyed before, many times yes, but never angry.

"I know." She sighed. "Come on. Let's go, I'd rather we get as far away from him as possible. Besides what about that joke you were about to tell me."

"That's more like." He smiled as they continued on. "Now what was it about? Oh yes, you ever heard the one-" But for the next for moments his words fell on deaf ears, as during this time the Pokemon took a clear glance behind her, a expression of a serious nature on her face as her tail waved behind her, just for the shortest of seconds before moving on with her human, thinking just over what will happen the exact time next day.

And it was the next day now, and sitting down in one normal cafe did a normal man drink from his normal coffee, sipping from the cup as he stared out the window on this normal day.

Ah yes it was peaceful, as the people strolled passed going about their normal lives, everything seemed right in place, nothing out of the ordinary has happened and nothing will happen on this orderly da-

"Crazy cat ladies! Run! Run from the crazy cat ladies!" A man, taped to a chair, wearing a polka dot dress, with lipstick on, a cheap wig, and high heels, came barreling down the street, right past the cafe window as the man inside followed him with his eyes, the sudden shock made him spit all the coffee in his mouth as he accidentally coated the window a new shade of brown.

"Run! They will get you!" The confused, screaming, not to mention badly dressed, man kept running down the street, passed dozens of people who could not stop and stare, along with running passed one particular man and his invisible best friend, who seconds later blasted out laughing right there in the street, the human having too lean on the wall as he was unable to hold himself upright normally from the sheer ridiculousness he just witnessed.

"You didn't?" He asked between laughs.

"I did." She answered between her own laughs.

"I thought I said to just let it go." It was hard to say whether or not he was actually berating her or not since he still was wearing a wide smile on his face. "To rise above it."

"Yes yes I know." She rolled her eyes, not that he could see it. "Don't give them what I want."

"But here's the thing." She floated over so close to his nose he could almost feel were her presence was. "I can't stand bullies. They're the worst kind of person, to me. Laughing at the misery of others; I see it as the most pathetic and selfish thing imaginable. Don't worry-he'll be fine soon."

Charles in all his wisdom, could only shake his head as he continued walking, still chuckling a little as he spoke out "Just what am I going to do with you."

"Fix sausages and eggs for breakfast for me every morning." She replied without missing a beat, hovering alongside him as they walked to the pub, chuckling every now and again as he thought of just how much he wanted to know more of his female companion.

"You sure can be an unpredictable one, my joyful friend."

* * *

There was a number of things Mew learned about the human over the several months she had known him, things that made her laugh things that nearly made her cry, but there is one thing she wondered about that confused her, one thing she would have expected a kind hearted man like that to have…

"Charles?" The Pokemon asked as stayed hovering in mid air, idly playing with a whoopee cushion in her hands. "May I ask something?"

"Certainly." He replied back in his joyful tone, fluffing out his pillow as the sun was already beginning to set.

"Why do you live alone?" The human slowly placed his pillow back where it always as he turned to her.

"What do you mean- I have you after all."

"No I mean, before me. You lived alone, almost like confiding yourself as a troglodyte."

"Easy now; I know I ain't young, but I'm certainly not a fossil _just_ yet." He joked with a chuckle, even Mew had to shake her head as she smiled from the joke, but even then, her smiled faded to one of an unreadable expression.

"That's just it though; you're not young. You're old enough to have a family by now- so...why don't you?" Charles blinked for a few seconds before idly scratching at the back his neck for some itch.

"Well I've..." He coughed into his hands as Mew stayed silent, waiting for his own reply. "I suppose I've never been that good with talking to woman. I can make them laugh, sure, but I'm rather pathetic when it comes to acting romantic. Trust me from some small experience; comedy and flirting don't always go very well together."

"...Okay." She said a second late, lightly dropping the whoopee cushion to the floor as she floated closer to him.. "But even, if you can make them laugh, why haven't they asked you out. You can make them smile, that's one of the most important prospects of finding a mate. Surely at least one human female has shown an interest in you?"

His hands twitched a little, his eyes no longer were locked on hers as his smiled to faded only for a split second. "I don't think so. Maybe I'm not attractive enough to them."

"Hogwash!" She shouted as she appeared right by his face. "You're not that bad looking for a human, even I can see that." She slowly hovered back out of his face as she kept herself stern. "If you think it's your height or your face then I call hoowie, You're not ugly, even in the slightest."

"Ha ha, thanks. Glad to know _somebody_ thinks I have a charming face." He laughed it off, putting Mew at ease, though just a little.

"You're more than just a charming face, Chuck, you're kind, you're caring, you're hilarious-you're the most fun adult I've ever met- but you're also mature, calm, and considerate. You should be seen as a very desirable mate by all accounts."

Charles shook his head first before he replied: "Humans don't work that way. Being the most nicest, the most cheerful or the most caring does not guarantee a relationship. What does is going out of your way to find someone to date: something I don't really do."

She listened, she nodded, and she sighed, then she continued. "That's a shame, but in some ways, it's a good thing." He tilted his head in confusion as he let her go on. "I've had so much fun here, more than I've ever had, but this is all done to one person-You!" She emphasized this with a point. "I could never have had so much fun without you; in fact, I never want to leave your side, I want to spend as much time with you as possible."

"That's...a really nice thing to say Mew. I'd be glad to share my room for you as long as you will have me." He said back in kind, smiling greatly at her heartfelt words, though lacking to realize she wasn't finished.

"Do you what it means when a Pokemon wants to spend their life with some- and why I was asking you your love-life?"

"I...can't say I do, Mew."

"Let me put it this way: I never would have thought months ago I would fall for a human." She said no more, her face stayed calm as she waited, with a held a breath as she studied Charles reaction, confusion, turned to thinking hard, and then the realization... "Oh."

"You're putting me on." He laughed, the reaction not what she was expecting, but she refused to get angry at him for it- she was no idiot, she knew this was part of his personality, and she knew how silly the thought of Pokemon like being the mate to a human sounded.

So in response, before he could even flinch she darted her flying body forward a leaned for a warm kiss, nothing forceful or passionate, but soft, lips-to-lips contact. Lasting for the barest of moments before she gently hovered away, inches away from his face as she made eye contact with him.

"I'm pulling no jokes on you, Charles, I really do love you." She spoke softly, as she slowly moved forward and embraced his chest, not with a hug, but a delicate nuzzle, feeling his warmth permeate her fur as she laid their comfy on his chest.

"Well; this is certainly the first time a woman has ever asked _me_ out." He let out a nervous chuckle. "Definitely never had it been asked either way from someone shorter than me." He could feel her chuckle on his shirt as her face was smushed on his chest, laying their still for a few moments before she popped her head to look up at him.

"Charles?"

"Yes?"

"You never answered me, you know. Will you be mate?" His first response was to smile at her, a short notion that gave a wave of relief through her body, his second response was to pull his arms all around her, she reveled in the embrace of his arms wrapping tightly around her.

"Now what kind of man would I be if I told a pretty lady no?" He replied, moving a hand out to rub at Mew's little head.

 _A man that's not you._ She thought to say, but instead the only two words that came were "Thank you." snuggling harder into his chest, closing her eyes as she let the embrace do the real talking, just for those short moments where everything was silent, and the world felt right, as if this was for the first time how it was meant to be…

Of course, Charles _had_ to be the one that ruined the jubilant atmosphere, even with good reason.

"Not to ruin the moment, but how would our relationship work, I mean, physically? I know I'm shorter than _most_ my age, but you're still small enough for me to hold with one hand, I could never try anything to hurt you Mew. I would never bring myself to-" During all this Mew still listened in, despite not moving an inch, or even opening her eyes as she still hugged his body, close still smiling gleefully as he talked.

Her concentration wasn't lost from his words, if anything, she was listening intently to what he had to say, mulling over what he was speaking about before coming to a silent conclusion of her own.

First she giggled, obviously, then she waved her little tail around, Chuck oblivious to this notion, nor to the power seeping through his body until he stopped his one-sided questions short when he felt something happening to the Pokemon in his hands, like her whole body was starting to inflate.

"Mew...are you getting bigger?" He asked as she started to move out from under his securing arms and instead held his hands with her own as Mew kept getting bigger and bigger.

Wait-why was the room getting bigger as well, it was as if the walls themselves were also spreading out from him, the ceiling getting farther away, even the bed itself was getting bigger by every second-

She was getting bigger was she...

He was shrinking.

"Mew!" He called out in small distress as he kept getting smaller, with her hold on his arms, it didn't take long for him to no long be touching the floor, his legs dangling as Mew held him aloft by his arms alone, securely and tightly, thankfully.

Thankfully he finally stopped getting smaller at one point, as he hung in the air by Mew's grapple on him, the Pokemon in question couldn't help but giggle lightly at his predicament as he looked up to see her grinning face.

"Mew, what did you do?" He questioned.

"Well..." She rolled her eyes as she held onto her mischievous smile. "You did say you were worried about being too big." She smirked right at him. "So I found a way to fix that problem."

"Is _shrinking_ me really the best solution you could come up with?"

"Yes." She replied flatly, as with a heave she literally flipped the smaller than normal small man over her shoulder and threw him right onto the bed, though using her powers to ensure he didn't get hurt when he hit the bed as he landed on his rear, sitting forward in mew's direction.

"After all..." She stopped short as she floated over to him, still grinning as he got right up to his face. "We can have a lot more fun at this size."

Charles did not retort out any kind of anger or annoyance to the her, if anything he found it kind of comically ironic he has shrunken down small enough to be labelled as an _actual_ dwarf now.

"And, pray tell me now same-sized female companion, just exactly what kind of fun are you planning for us to go through now that I'm this size?" It was almost as if Mew was waiting for those exact lines to be spoken straight from his mouth; as just when he finished that final word, with a wave of her tail, the entirety of Charles clothes- underwear and all-literally flew right out from his body and off to the side, neatly placed on top of one another in a pile.

It took Charles a good second to realize Mew just stripped him naked, completely bare and all, and for the first time since turning into an adult he was naked in the same presence as another female.

"The nude kind." She leaned forward and brought him into another soft kiss, but this time, he reciprocated it back, folding his arms around her as he brought her into a hug, he was still considerably bigger than her, though not by too much, she was still at a large enough size to be far heavier than normal, and with her weight pushed forward he collapsed backwards, hitting his back on the bed as Mew separated form the kiss.

"So what do you say then?" She whispered softly with eyes half-lidded looking at him. "Shall we continue on, Chuckles. I'd want nothing more than for you to take me as my mate."

"Well..." He rubbed at his chin as he looked to be in deep thought. "I would be anti-climatic to end our fun so suddenly wouldn't it?"

"And who says our fun has even started yet." She secretly moved her prehensile tail around as she focused her eyesight on Charles's face, and watched with silent delight as his expression of cheerful turned into shock by her own actions.

"Mew are you touching me with your tail?"

She was. Rubbing around his testicles to be more precise.

"Yes, I am." She admitted without shame. "I mean how else we going to go ahead of our plan, when your softer than jelly?" Her rubbing on his golden balls stopped when she instead rubbed up and down it's growing shaft, the motion cause a sharp intake of pleasure he hasn't felt since his teenage years.

"My my." She commented, getting a good look behind as she looked up his full-on erection. "I guess that's one thing I forgot to shrink."

"Now you're just mocking."

"Says who-eep!" With a pull Charles managed to overpower the Pokemon and turn her around, so now **he** was on top of her, as he held her down, pinning her hands with his as he leaned over her, his erection pointed straight out.

"Well now Charles...going to ravish me or are you just going to stare at me like that." She pulled her head upwards to whisper into his ear. "I'm ready; make me yours and yours alone, Charles, hold me close to let us join our union."

He blinked, calmed down his breathing only now realizing he held been holding his breath for a few moments. Was he really this nervous? As it seemed, yes so. What events has caused to have his nerves wracked…

Oh yes, the friendly Pokemon lying underneath his nude form. He didn't need to be told he loved her, he knew that already, romantic love or not, she was easily his closest and most beloved friend, the first one he saw every morning and the last person he saw before drifting off to sleep.

In some ways, they already were a couple without knowing it yet.

"Chuck-you alright?" Her words brought him out his senses. "You're kinda...zoning out here."

To her surprise, he chuckled as he still stood over, before leaning down and soft touching his lips upon hers, for a few seconds before pulling. "Feeling better than ever."

"Ready?"

She nodded gently for her reply. "Don't have to hold back on my count- I'm not as weak as I may seen."

"You don't have to tell me-" He emphasised as he aimed himself right on her opening, almost pushing it in her. "Do it." She whispered, and as on command, he pushed forward and shoved himself completely in her.

She shivered from delight, having to gasp for air as she felt the electricity of pleasure shooting all up around her, her toes curled up from the sensation, her fingers held onto the cover as her whole body tensed.

"Mew-"

"Don't s-stop!" She mewled loudly. "Keep going. I am fine-this just feels so amazing!" He pulled out and pushed in again, humping the Pokemon with his own eagerness.

The only sounds he could hear was her own pants as he continued fucking her, he looked on her face as she expression sheer pleasure from her face smiling broadly with an open mouth as she focused all her senses on the pleasure.

"Keep your mouth open any longer and the flies will invite themselves in." He couldn't help but joke, even now as Mew looked up at him with raised eyebrows.

"Oh you, save your jokes till we finished. Let's not waste our times with useless words." She swatted him away as she focused herself back on receiving the pleasure.

"And may I ask what am I supposed to do with our mouth in the meantime?"

"This." She pulled him close and kissed him passionately, her tongue wasting not time in shoving itself right into his mouth as he kept rocking back and forth on her. She traced along his canines and incisors, fighting against his own tongue as he fought back for dominance, the two too focused on their Kalosian battles they never realized they both were leaning off to their left side, even when the two toppled over they didn't stop until one of Charles unguided hands, stroked alongside her side and over her belly, rufflign through her fur, causing a different sensation to emerge from her as she couldn't hold back, pushing herself off his mouth to laugh from being tickled there.

"Ah ha ha! Stop that I'm ticklish there." She breathed out, but to no avail as the man still rubbed over her sides and belly- still while humping her dearly even when their sides, as he used his other hand to reach under her and pull her close, reaching his hand around to rub along her back as the two laid in bliss, albeit one where the two were still having sex as not once did Charles stop his own movements for more than a surprised second.

As he kept going, silently thrusting through her at a brisk pace, he could feel his release about to tighten, a feeling of ages past risen up once again.

He spoke out to his lover, telling her of his impending release, to ask if he should come outside for her sake, but she quickly refused his request, she wanted him to come inside her, to mark her as his and his alone.

When he came, he held her close, not forcefully but lovingly, in a tight hug, as he released himself inside her walls, painting her insides white as his climax passed, his body slowly letting go as he pulled out of her and laid on his back, staring up at the ceiling as Mew did the same, panting slowly as she felt her own orgasm passed.

Though not for too long as she quickly leaned on her side to stare directly to the naked shrunken human next to her.

"Enjoyed yourself?"

He chuckled for his response, laying back as he rested his head on his arms nonchalantly. "Immensely. Thank you Mew, for...well everything really. Not just for today, but for being my friend for the past months. You mean a lot to me." Out of the corner of his eye he could see hold out a hand for him, and he took it with his own, the two held hands as they both relaxed on the soft, warm, comforting bed…

"So are you going to turn me back now or what?" She giggled at his question.

"Really, Mew. I'd rather not go into work tomorrow literally half the man I used to be." She know guffawed to him before responding properly. "Later. Now let's get some sleep."

"Mew."

"We need rest."

"Turn me back before I tickle you- **hard**." She laughed heartily at him, ignoring his threat as Chuck just rolled his eyes at her.

"You love the sound of your own laughter, don't you?"

"Not as much as I love yours." She replied in earnest, earning a low chuckle from Chuckles. "And..." She started but stopped short of herself.

"Go on. You can tell me."

"I was just thinking," he saw how she looked up to the ceiling and not at him, "It's been a long time since I last heard it: the sounds of children laughing. I love to hear their giggling voices again."

"I think we'd have a little trouble there-" He joked as he poked at her belly, earning a slap on the wrist by her tail as he mockingly shook as if it really hurt.

"No silly, I mean what you did before..."

* * *

Despite how the nurses and doctors tried the ward for Children was still a depressing sight for some, as the children laid in their beds, unable to walk for themselves or go out into the sunshine, and as the last of the parent's walked out the kids were stuck by themselves right now.

That is, until a new person showed up; walking in through the double doors the children watched as this strange short man walked in, wearing a dull brown jacket and carrying with him an old-style carpet bag. Before he could announce who he was, he pulled out something from his pocket and placed it on his nose- a big red foam nose.

"Bet you kids never seen this before." He called out as he held his bag aloft. And with a **boom** -

The bag snapped open, confetti flies everywhere as Mew pops out, blowing a party horn while wearing a pair of nose glasses on her face, the sound of the children cheering and laughing filled her little ears as she couldn't help but laugh along with them, happy to hear the most beautiful sound fill her ears once again as she became more happy than she's ever been, the words playing through her own head wear the same she said to the human moments before:

"If you want to arrange it, this world, you can change it."

 **Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
